


First Unova Pokémon

by Scarlett_sama



Series: Pokémon Latte AU [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon GO, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: And The World Will Turn to Ash (Pokemon Fan Comic) References, Cautious Matt, Former Alolan Champion Lance, Go is fed up with Spark, M/M, Matt just wants to be safe, Pokemon AU, Pokemon GO Team Leaders, Pokemon Latte Trainers, Romelle wants to get Matt his first Pokemon, Spark is as oblivious as a Magikarp, Sweet Romelle, Trainer Bonded to a Legendary Pokemon, first pokemon, injured pokemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 10:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17222369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_sama/pseuds/Scarlett_sama
Summary: It's been a good few days since Lance disappeared. A good few days since Matt recovered from his cold, and a good few days since he's really eaten anything substantial. And while Zekrom is doing their best to try and get him outside of the tower to get food, Matt's afraid. Afraid to be found, to be taken, experimented on, torn to pieces and...whatever those people that took him did to him. He still doesn't know, but the idea of it brings true fear deep into his bone. However, Zekrom is right. He does need to leave the tower and he does need to eat.All he can hope for is that nothing bad happens and maybe a little luck will come his way.





	First Unova Pokémon

**Author's Note:**

> *claps hands together and winces, shaking out hands* And here we are with the third part for the series! *glances off to the side* I was gunna wait a bit to post this, but I just spent all day today finishing it and my fingers are beyond sore and I'm proud of this addition so it's getting posted. As for the next part *Shrugs* We'll see when I can get to it. My hands need a break. *waves* Enjoy!

Hazel eyes gazed out ahead. Focused on the stone slabs in front of him, shoulders hunched together, and body shaken as the sound of air swirled around him. A large hand gently tapped his side. 

 

_ “You can do it, Matthew.” _

 

A shiver ran through him. Fingers held tight to his tank top, fisted over his heart, and his scars flashed in panic and fear. A soft rumble echoed around him. 

 

_ “You need to eat.” _

 

A shake of the head left him. Feet turned around in an instant as he ducked under the dragon’s arm and away from the door. His heart thundered in his chest and body shaken as he nearly fell onto the huge pillow he called a bed and Zekrom turned toward him. A rumble echoed as the Gym Leader curled up amongst the cushion and blankets, hair covered his face as footsteps came towards him. 

 

_ “Matthe-” _

 

“I-I can’t.” His shaken voice had the Legendary god halted, before they knelt down and rumbled. 

 

_ “You need to eat. You just recovered from your overheat.” _

 

“I was sick.” The soft mumble that left the male had the dragon’s hand brushed against his huge cushion. “A-and I can’t. Wh-What if I go out there and they find me? I can’t go back. I-…I c-can’t.”

 

A deep rumble filled the room. The cushion and gym leader lifted into the air as hazel eyes glanced through his hair to the red eyes focused on him. Slightly narrowed and determined. 

 

_ “No one will harm you, Matthew. Not while you’re here in this area.” _ Zekrom reassured, while the male slowly sat up. Form still shaken, but the glow across his skin gone.  _ “If you’re afraid, one of the guards can go with you.” _

 

“I’m not…” The rest faded out, red eyes stared at him, before the male looked away and nodded. “Fine.”

 

A moment of silence filled the air, before a large finger brushed against the top of his head and Matt let out a shaky sigh.

 

_ “You’ll be safe. I promise.” _ A nod left the male as he was gently set down. Matt shakily stood up and walked to the door, before he glanced back at the huge dragon.  _ “One of the Haxorus will protect you. Don’t be long.” _

 

A small, nervous, nod left the male, before he turned to the door. Zekrom already pushed it open for him as Matt hesitantly stepped outside and sighed at the huge staircase in front of him. 

 

“You can do this, Matt.” 

 

The quiet, weak, encouragement did nothing to his worry, but he still headed down the stairs. Steps shaky and heart thundered in his chest as his footfalls echoed through the massive tower.

 

He wanted to go home.

 

Arms crossed over his chest and fingers held tightly to his biceps. His hair slipped over his shoulder and into his eyes as he focused on the steps below his feet. 

 

He wanted to be back in Hoenn, back in Mossdeep, back in his gym and his sanctuary and with his Pokémon. Golly curled up around him, head rested on his, large wings held out to protect him, and arms around his neck, tail rested against his back and safe and warm. Hakai, his Absol, right by his side with Striker, his Manectric and their soft fur warm against him. Muzzles buried into his elbows and barks and calls of concern cooed up at him. Lily, his Cradily seated beside them all and her yellow eyes squinted with worry while her petals fluttered in concern and Millie, his Milotic, in her pool and little tricks and water splashed to cheer him up. The lot of them to keep him company, make him feel protected and safe and comfortable. They had all been with him for so long, Golly the longest out of the bunch, and it was painful without them. To not have one of them here to make him feel safe and comfortable and in control of the chaos his life turned into. They had to all be worried sick over him. Afraid he would never come back or he had gotten hurt. 

 

Pidge had probably told them all he was okay though...right? Spark said a trainer named Keith found them all and they had to be back home in the gym. His sister said they were, but...how could he be so sure? He had no proof. No evidence his best friends and team were alright and he was afraid for them and without them. He didn’t want to go outside without a single one of them. They had been with him so long they were apart of him and… 

 

A shiver ran up his spine. His foot hit the granite floor of the bottom level and his shoulders hiked up to his ears. The two dragons at the doorway glanced toward him, before they reached for the door and pushed it open for him. Gazes on him, firm and protective, as Matt harshly swallowed and moved forward. Steps shaky, fingers practically dug into his flesh, as he came to a halt in the doorway and another dragon stood waiting for him.

 

The Pokémon stood on two legs it’s smaller, thinner, head focused in his direction, a blade protruded from either side of its mouth, and it’s long neck stretched out. It’s arms and legs proportional to its body and a long tail trailed out behind it. No wings present, but the heavy plated armor and duller greens, red, and blacks covered it’s form. Red and black eyes focused on him as Matt harshly swallowed and the creature stepped aside for him. Hazel eyes watched it for a few moments, before he hesitantly moved forward and into the cold air. A shiver ran up his spine at the chill, before fabric draped over his shoulders and he looked back to find a blanket on his form. The dragon’s hands clutched together and gaze on him. 

 

“Thanks.” The word was mumbled, before a small rumble came back to him as a response and the doors to the tower closed behind them. Hazel eyes wide and fear spiked, his scars glowed, while the dragon stepped forward to stand beside him and wait. “Y-You can do this Matt. J-Just to the Pokémon Center and back.”

 

Shakily he moved forward. The snow crunched under his tennis shoes, the cold nipped at his ankles, while he pulled the blanket tighter around himself. Eyes focused and darted around him, over every detail, a flinch wracked his form with any noise that echoed into the air, while the dragon next to him calmly walked beside him. The Pokémon just a couple of inches taller than him and the height a surprisingly calm presence, as he let out a shaky breath and came to a halt. The ground sloped downward and Iccuris City stretched out in front of him. 

 

“I-I can’t do this…” Matt quietly spoke, tone shaken, as the dragon turned to him and let out a noise. 

 

Its head turned toward him, focused on him in concern, while the male shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut. A heavy shiver slowly taken over his body, fingers gripped tightly to the fabric, while his teeth sunk into his lower lip. His scars no doubt a bright blue, pulsed with his racing heart and fear, before something brushed against his head. His eyes suddenly snapped open and gaze focused upwards to the dragon’s arm stretched out towards him and its palm on top of his head. A low, chirped, growl barked at him as those red eyes watched him in concern and claws gently grazed his skull. A noise he recognized almost instantly and had his heart sunk to his stomach in seconds. 

 

That was the sound Golly made when he was upset, when she was concerned about him.

 

Whatever this Pokémon’s name was, they were concerned about him. Even though they were a guard for the tower, there to help keep Zekrom and him safe, the dragon cared about his well being. Just like his bonded Legendary had been and this dragon was trying to comfort him. Try and show him it was alright, even though he was scared, and that he was protected. He knew that much.

 

Golly had been his first Pokémon as a little Trapinch and he had taken such good care of her as a kid. Done his best to raise her and train her the right way and the day she first evolved had been on his eleventh birthday. She had waddled up to him, a present on her back, after he had opened all his other gifts, and he had opened it to find a pair of white shoe laces with Eevee’s printed on them inside. The sight enough to make him happily laugh, tears in his eyes, and lift her up into his arms to hug her tightly and thank her. She had been so happy he liked it that she had evolved right there in his arms and turned into a Vibrava. The first dragon Pokémon he had ever encountered and learned to train and care for, and he had done so well. She had evolved to a Flygon in no time, strong, quick, and kind and trainers across Hoenn had envied his skills and his partner. 

 

Yet she was his best friend, his partner, and they grew up together. He knew her just as well as she knew him and every cry and coo she barked at him was translated easily. Every nuzzle and action and it came to the point he could watch other trainers battle beside their own dragon-type Pokémon and just know how well they were bonded. Watch them interact and know how the dragon felt and he didn’t even have to interact with them himself. He just knew, because he spent so time much with Golly, and this dragon was no different.

 

They was concerned for him, worried, but also protective. Strong, sure, and unshakeable. A beautiful, powerful, dragon and he didn’t have to doubt them. Despite its size, they could protect him just fine.

 

“Th-thank you.” A soft, low, coo sounded in response and the dragon took its hand back. 

 

Eyes closed in content, before they gestured forward and Matt gave a small nod. Hesitant steps taken forward while the Pokémon followed beside him. The hard snow softened the further they got toward the town, before they stepped off the snow covered dirt path and onto a clean paved road. His shoes slapped onto the cement while the dragon’s claws clacked against it. Few people present and the town quiet, till they started getting closer. The number of people slowly increased and the fingers dug into his blanket tightened. The dragon next to him cooed quietly, while he gave a small nod and focused on the red roofed building ahead of them. The pair of them so close, nearly a block from the Center, before a high pitched gasp sounded and Matt flinched.

 

“A Haxorus!” A female voice spoke in excitement, as the male’s fear spiked and the dragon beside him moved in front of him. 

 

The movement calm and slow, as if they weren’t afraid of whoever came toward them, while Matt yanked the blanket over the left side of his face and tried to calm his racing heart. Try and keep himself from glowing and attract more attention.

 

“I’ve always wanted to see one! He looks so powerful! And that armor plating, and those claws! Is he yours?”

 

His heart jumped, panic pulsed through his veins, as Matt harshly swallowed and pulled in a shaky breath. It taking everything he had to shove his fear down and glance up at the trainer in front of the drag- 

 

Haxorus. She said it was a Haxorus.

 

Hazel eyes focused on the woman in front of the dragon. The girl around his age, long, blonde hair cascaded down her back and toward her hips in messy pigtails. A big, puffy, pink coat on her form and stopped at her knees. Sky blue trim along the garment and white fur lined her hood. Black jeans on her bottom half and white snow boots on her feet, while a pink and white shoulder bag hung from her shoulder. An excited smile on her face and hands clasped together against her chest as Matt gave her a shaky smile and shook his head. 

 

“N-No. Haxorus isn’t mine.” Matt quietly spoke, while the dragon lowered his head and the woman let out a gasp of surprise. Pale fingers reached out to gently slide against the Pokémon’s armor plating on his head and smile happily. “H-He’s just my guard for the morning.”

 

“I’m so envious.” The woman spoke, tone light, as she took her hand back and gave the dragon a polite nod of her head. Haxorus returned the gesture. “I heard of them back home in Kalos and went I got here no trainer I ran into had one. I almost gave up my search- Oh! I totally forgot to introduce myself!”

 

A hand was held out for him and the male froze, gaze focused on it, as the woman smiled.

 

“My name is Romelle Calryon.” She happily spoke, bright smile on her face. “I was born in the Kalos region and I specialize in fairy types. I also trained under the fairy gym leader there, Valerie.”

 

Matt stared at the hand, before he blinked and looked at the woman in confusion. 

 

“Fairy type?” An amused smile fell over her face as she nodded. “I’ve never heard of a fairy type Pokémon.”

 

“That’s because they’re in Kalos.” Romelle explained. Her hand, that had been held out to shake his, taken back as she stared to make hand gestures and seem to forget Matt never shook her hand. “Well, they’ve always been in Kalos. They originate there and they’re so cute. Though, now that I’ve traveled here to Unova, it seems some Pokémon here have the capability to be fairy types. That or at least be able to learn the fairy type moves I’m used to. Or maybe they learned them because Louise is with me!”

 

“Louise?”

 

“My Sylveon! Let me just…” The woman reached for her bag and pulled out a pink and yellow Poké Ball to toss into the air. “Say hi, Louise.”

 

A small flash of light appeared for a moment, and Matt flinched, before a medium sized Pokémon appeared beside Romelle. The female Pokémon’s pink and white body the first thing he caught sight of. Her ears a bubble gum pink, as well as her paws and tail, while the rest of her body was white. Sky blue eyes blinked up at them, while white and pink ribbons seemed to be attached to the new Pokémon. The ends pink and a mix of blues and a soft sound left her that had Matt’s eyes widened in seconds.

 

“I-Is she…?” Romelle raised an eyebrow in confusion at him, while Matt slowly knelt down so he was at eye level with the new species of Pokémon. Those sky blue eyes focused on him and blinked in curiosity, before another sound left her and Matt sat up straight. “She’s an Eeveelution, isn’t she?”

 

“Yep!” Romelle spoke happily, while Matt stared in awe. “She’s an Eeveelution that’s exclusive to Kalos. A fairy-type evolution and- Hey, are you okay?”

 

A jolt ran through him as he snapped to attention and looked up at the woman. A finger pointed to her own eyes, before the male wiped at his face and came back with little beads of tears on the back of his hand. The male quickly on his feet in seconds and the blanket pulled tight around him. 

 

“Sorry. I’ve never seen an Eevee before, let alone an Eevee evolution, and I’ve always wanted one.” Matt quickly spoke, the words muttered under his breath, as he headed for the Pokémon Center and Haxorus called after him in concern. “Sorry to bother you-”

 

“Hey, it’s okay!” Romelle called after him as her footsteps sounded behind him and she suddenly appeared at his side. Matt flinched back at the sudden appearance, till he noticed the Sylveon in her arms. “I freaked out over your Haxorus. You can be happy to see Louise. Here.”

 

Before Matt could react the woman held the Eevee evolution out towards him and Matt came to a screeching halt. Hazel eyes wide as he stared at her in a shocked stupor and Louise reached her paws out for him. A happy coo left her, while the male harshly swallowed and Romelle held her partner out closer to him. 

 

“You want to hold her?”

 

Oh Arceus did he want to.

 

Louise looked so soft and cuddly. Her colors warm and bubbly and inviting and he wanted nothing more than to reach out and hold her in his arms, but…A shiver ran through him as the male quickly shook his head and Romelle looked at him in worry. 

 

He really shouldn’t. As sweet and inviting the Sylveon looked, and as nice as Romelle seemed to be, he wasn’t here for that. He came here to get breakfast and leave before anyone recognized him or whoever had experimented on him knew he was here. He spent enough time out in the open and-

 

Haxorus’s concerned trill had Matt back to reality in an instant. The Gym Leader shakily breathed out, before he gave the worried woman a shaky smile and a small nod of his head. 

 

“I-I’m sorry, but I can’t. I’m actually in a rush and I need to go. Sorry to take up your time.” Matt quickly spoke, before he turned on his heels and practically gunned for the Pokémon Center. Haxorus on his heels, while Romelle called after him in concern.

 

“Wai-”

 

The doors to the building slid open and Matt stepped inside. The Nurse Joy at the desk instantly all smiles, despite his appearance, while she gestured to the staff door for him and Matt gave her a grateful nod. 

 

“Th-thank you.”

 

“Of course. I’m glad to see you’re up and moving, again.” She replied with relief, as Matt gave her a shaken smile back and ducked through the staff door. Haxorus behind him, and his own greeting given, before the door swung shut and the man let out a held breath. “I-I did it.”

 

A concerned trill left the dragon behind him, before a hand rested on his shoulder and the male let the blanket slump against his shoulders. 

 

“S-Sorry. I just…I got scared.”

 

A bit of weight rested on his head and Matt glanced up. The Haxorus’s head rested on his, before arms wrapped around him from behind and Matt stiffened in surprise. Another soft trill given to him, before the male relaxed and leaned against the dragon. 

 

“She was nice. I feel bad, but…I don’t know if I can trust her. What if…Maybe I’m just paranoid.” A grumble left the dragon and Matt lightly chuckled. “Well at least you’re on my side.”   

 

Slowly Haxorus let go of him and nudged him toward the staff’s cafeteria. Matt followed through with the silent order as he held onto the blanket around him and tried to ignore the nurses that stared at him when he passed. Their gazes focused on his scars, and a few whispers echoed through the air, before he reached the room he needed and pushed the door open. The male instantly frozen in the doorway and another male trainer seated at one of the tables. A plate of food in front of him and a pancake half in his mouth. 

 

The man’s hair an ice blue, short and just past his ears, while a mask rested around his eyes and tied in the back in a weird oriental fashion. A partial blue and white kimono rested over his left side, and the right side of his torso bare, while a pair of black capris fell over his lower half and blue flats rested on his feet. Haxorus completely calm next to him, and even the first one to walk into the room like nothing was wrong, while Matt stood frozen in the doorway. 

 

“There you are. I was wondering when you’d arrive.” A clink sounded as the man set his fork down and smiled at him. His pointer finger tapped against a large box on the table in front of on of the surrounding seats. “This came for you this morning, Matt.”

 

Hazel eyes stared at the man for a few moments, before fingers tightened around the blanket around him and he harshly swallowed. 

 

“Who are you? And how do you know my na-”

 

“Name’s Brycen. I’m the Iccuris City Gym Leader.” The man replied, while Matt suddenly relaxed a little and closed the door behind him. “I know your name because Spark, from Kanto, contacted me when you were first brought here so I knew of your situation. I’m only here now because you got a package from Kanto and I figured you’d be here to get breakfast.”

 

His finger tapped the box again and Matt moved forward to hesitantly take a seat and slide the box towards himself. A postage stamp slapped on it from Kanto, as well as a city he knew resided there written on it, while a huge Instinct stamp covered a good half of the box’s surface. The cardboard surface littered with Pikachu print and the tape a bright yellow. 

 

“And I can guess who it’s from.” Bycen spoke, tone slightly unamused, while Matt slid it to the side and gave the man a shaky nod. 

 

“Th-thanks for taking the time to wait for me so I’d get it.”

 

“No problem. It wasn’t out of my way, anyway. I figured we should get the chance to talk, too.” Hazel eyes lifted to focus on the older man and a finger pointed towards his face. Pale fingers instantly rested on his cheek and over the scars across his skin. “Since you’re bonded to Zekrom and all.”

 

“...right…” 

 

“You don’t have to get all gloomy. I’m not gunna say anything bad about it.” Brycen spoke as he got up from his seat and moved toward the counter in the room. A plate picked up and food piled on it. “I have no doubt in my mind Spark went on about how your bond works and how important it is to spend time with Zekrom and avoid trouble. Man probably even told you to stay in the tower and be safe at all times, but he’s all the way in Kanto.”

 

Brycen turned back toward him, plate and silverware in hand, to set breakfast down in front of Matt and settle in his own chair. Haxorus already gravitated toward the counter and bacon pulled off a tray and shoved into his mouth. 

 

“Y-Yeah.” Matt hesitantly replied, while Brycen started back on his meal and gestured for Matt to start eating. The grip on his blanket hesitantly released to grab his fork and knife. 

 

“And that man fails to realize that you’re not him and you can’t go secluding yourself from the world so you can get a handle on your abilities.” Hazel eyes blinked at the Gym Leader in surprise and the man nodded. “Spark spent years out in Kanto’s outdoors, alone, with Zapdos so he could control its power. However, while that worked for him it may not work for the two of you. Remember that.”

 

A small nod left Matt as he shoved a piece of pancake in his mouth and chewed. His stomach protested for a moment, before he seemed to calm down and dug into his food. 

 

“So feel free to explore Iccuris City and spend time outside that tower.” The fork in Matt’s hand halted as hazel eyes bolted to the man and Brycen nodded. “Zekrom’s tower may reside outside the city, but you’re as much of a resident of this town as any other. So you’re under my protection, as well as my Gym Assistants. They’re aware of who you are, your appearance, and your situation. So if anything were to happen or you needed help they’ll be able to assistant you just was well as I can, and they’re all safe. They’ve been training under me for years.”

 

A clink sounded as Matt set his fork against his plate. Haxorus glanced away from the buffet and a coo of concern directed towards him, as Matt shakily nodded and smiled. His worry, fear, anxiety, and terror washed away as Brycen smiled at him and Matt relaxed in his seat. 

 

“Th-Thank you, Brycen.”

 

“Of course, Matt.” Slowly the Hoenn Gym Leader picked up his fork again and the Unova Gym Leader reached into his kimono to hold out an envelope for him. “As well as our protection, we decided this would make your stay easier as well.”

 

Hazel eyes focused on the innocent paper for a few moments, before he heistantly let go of his fork and took the offered envelope. Fingers slid underneath the seal and paper ripped, before he pulled it open and yanked out the small wallet in confusion. The paper abandoned as he opened the leather bifold and his eyes widened. 

 

“Bryce-”

 

“You may have not chosen to be here, Matt, but that doesn’t mean we can’t welcome you.”

 

Inside the innocent, black, leather wallet was a residency license for Unova. His trainer ID card alongside it, as well as his Hoenn Gym Leader registration. A meal card tucked away in the front of the clear plastic display and registered for every Pokémon Center in the region. As well as a small photo of his family. 

 

Tears filled his eyes as a sniffle echoed and he wiped at his face. His free fingers tugged out the innocent photograph, while Haxorus padded over to him to gently rub his back. The dragon’s soft coo’s only spurring him on as he slumped against the table and cried. His food pulled away from his spot by the Gym Leader across from him, while a hand gently rested against his own and squeezed. 

 

“You may be away from home, Matt, but you’re not alone. If you ever need someone to talk with or be around my Gym is open. Don’t be afraid to stop by.”

 

A shaky nod left the Holt, as he wiped at his face and sniffled. Haxorus cooed at him, till Matt glanced up at the dragon and suddenly burst into laughter. The Pokémon’s head tilted at him in confusion, while Brycen chuckled across from him and covered his face. 

 

“I was trying not to laugh at him while I was talking.” The man confessed, while Matt wiped his tears away and the dragon blinked at them. 

 

Several strips of bacon hung from Haxorus’s mouth, forgotten in favor of comforting Matt, and still unaware of them as he looked at them in confusion. That was till Matt tugged on one and the dragon grumbled. The meat eaten in an instant while Brycen finished his food and Matt looked back down at the gift in his hands. 

 

“Do stop by when you feel up to it though, Matt.” A nod left the younger male, while Brycen smiled at him. “I’m sure my assistants would love to hear how you run your Gym back in Hoenn with your sister. As well as get some pointers.”

 

“I’d like to, too.” Matt quietly replied, a small smile on his face, while he placed his gift in his lap. “I’d like to watch everyone practice and see how you run your gym.”

 

“Well my door is always open.” A nod left the Hoenn Gym Leader, before Brycen put his plate in the sink and waved goodbye as he headed for the door. “Have a good meal and feel free to explore the city.”

 

“I will, thank you.”

 

The door clicked behind the man, before Matt looked down at the photo on the table and let out a shaky breath. Fingers brushed against the surface of the picture, before he opened his new wallet up once more to put it away. The bifold tucked away in his back pocket and his fork picked up with a small smile. 

 

“Maybe you should stop before you upset your stomach.” 

 

Haxorus halted on his way to the counter again and stilled. Head slowly turned towards him, and a soft coo sounded through the room, before Matt lightly laughed. 

 

“You can come with me tomorrow, promise.”

* * *

It had taken some time, and all the courage he could muster, but Matt had made his way back out of the city and toward the tower. Haxorus right at his side, and everyone left him be, till they reached the entrance to Dragonspiral Tower and greeted his comrades. Those red and black eyes focused on him again, as Matt gave a small nod of his head and the dragon cooed.

 

“Thank you for going with me, Haxorus.” A happy noise left the dragon, eyes closed in content, while Matt gave him a small smile. 

 

Both Pokémon turned to the door and the towering stone opened, the guards inside greeted him, as Matt stepped inside and held tight to the box in his arms. The doors thudded closed behind him while the male headed for the stairs and took them two at a time. His footsteps echoed through the space, till he reached the top and pushed the door open. The stone given way slightly, enough for him to fit, as he slipped through the opening and pushed it closed with his back. Zekrom still waiting for him, in the same spot as when Matt left, as the Gym Leader finally relaxed and managed a small smile. 

 

_ “You’ve returned. Everything alright?” _ A small nod left the male as he moved to the huge cushion by the dragon and sat down. The box set on the floor and the dragon sat down on the floor in front of him.  _ “What’s that?” _

 

“A package from Spark.” Matt replied as he turned it and snagged the end of the tape. His nails pulled it from the cardboard, before he ripped the adhesive off the lid and freed the flaps of the box. Fingers curled around the lid and the pieces pulled up, as Zekrom leaned forward and the male peeked into the packed full box. “How in the world did he fit all this in here?”

 

Scarred fingers reached into the box and pulled on the fabric that sat on the top of the contents. A black and orange trimmed winter coat yanked into the open, a grey fur lined the hood, as Matt stared at the clothing in surprise and turned it over in his hands. The garment new and surprisingly his size, as he set it in his lap and pulled the box closer. Fingers reached inside to yank a flat section of fabric out and halt at the black and orange messenger bag in his hands. A design similar to his tank top printed on it, while his name laid embroidered on the inside. A brand new Pokédex inside of it, as well as a few Poké Balls, and a brand new PokéNav inside. A note attached to the device that he plucked from it while Zekrom leaned closer.

 

_ When you get this, call the third number in your contacts. _

 

_ Go. _

 

“Go?” A confused frown fell over the male’s face as he turned the device on and Zekrom plucked the box from the floor. 

 

Fingers tapped at the applications, before he found his contacts and hit the third number in his contacts. A soft ringing echoed through the space, before the person on the other end of the call accepted and an annoyed huff sounded as a man appeared on the screen. His dark hair every which way on his head, a yellow visor on top of it all, and a yellow hoodie on his form, as he flipped through papers on a clipboard in an annoyed fashion. 

 

“Spark, if this is another call about your stupid-”

 

“Um, are you Go?” Matt quietly asked, as the man halted and looked toward the screen. Dark eyes blinked at him, before he seemed to suddenly relax and plop down in a desk chair. 

 

“Yeah, I’m Go. And before you say anything, yes, my name really is Go. Sad ain't it?” A chuckle left Matt as he nodded and Go smiled at him. “Well if you’re calling me I guess your package got there alright.”

 

“It did. Did Spark-”

 

“Pack it? No. The idiot is like a Magikarp. He flops around two feet and forgets what he was doing.” The deadpanned noise had a laugh left from the Gym Leader, while Zekrom seemed to appear on the screen above him and Go jolted. “Damn! Spark didn’t say Zekrom was that big.”

 

A huff left the dragon as Matt looked up at them and the box held between its two fingers. Their head tilted in curiosity, while Matt got up to tug the cushion around and flop back down on it so the Legendary was in the frame and could see. 

 

“Yeah, it has been interesting to get used to.” Matt quietly spoke, while Go sighed and gave him a sad smile. 

 

“Yeah, I can believe that.” The man replied, while his clipboard clacked against the desk off screen. “How are you doing?”

 

A moment of silence filled the room. The coat in his lap crinkled under his grip, while the Gym Leader shrugged.

 

“Alright I guess…I made it into town today for breakfast.” Go stared at him for a few moments, before he lightly sighed and leaned back in his chair. “A-And another trainer came up to me. Asked about the Haxorus that was with me.” 

 

Both Zekrom and Go instantly were at attention. Their curiosity more than evident. 

 

“Sh-She had never seen one before.” Matt quietly continued, gaze focused on his lap, while the man watched him. “Then she started talking about some new type I never heard before. A fairy-type I think and I got curious so she showed me one of her Pokémon and…”

 

Slowly he trailed off. Matt sunk into the cushion and Go watched him in worry. Those dark eyebrows furrowed in concern and a small frown on his face. 

 

“Did something bad happen?” A no left Matt and the man’s frown deeped. “Then-”

 

“It was a Sylveon. An Eevee evolution.” The Gym Leader quietly spoke, while Go watched him cautiously. “I always wanted an Eevee and I just kinda…got excited and then…”

 

_ “Matthew?” _ Zekrom’s voice echoed in his head in concern and the Gym Leader got up from his seat. Arm wrapped around himself, his coat and bag fallen to the floor, and his steps echoed through the space as he paced. 

 

“Wh-What if I couldn’t trust her? What if I got close and she found out and tried to use me or works for the people that experimented on me or maybe-!”

 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Go quickly spoke, hand raised as Matt came to a halt. Body shaken and shoulders to his ears in panic. “Just take it easy and breathe, Matt. You don’t know that for sure. She could’ve just been a passing trainer.”

 

“But what if I’m right and they take me again?” Matt asked as the man watched him concern while the Gym Leader curled up into himself. “I-I don’t remember anything from when I was taken, but…but I know it wasn’t good. Everytime I think about it I feel sick and scared and-”

 

“No one is going to hurt you, Matt.” Go spoke, confidence in his voice, while the Matt harshly swallowed. “You have Zekrom and the dragons who protect the tower by your side and Brycen sent me a message earlier. You have the strongest ice-type trainers in the Unova region at your back and they’ve sworn to keep your situation a secret. You’re as safe as you can be and if anything were to happen you’ve got an army behind you. Spark and myself are working on contacting the other Gym Leaders as well to get them on your side too. So you’ll have every Gym Leader in the immediate area there to help you if anything were to go wrong. Nothing is going to happen to you.”

 

A shaken nod left the Gym Leader as Zekrom’s hand brushed against the male’s back and Matt leaned back against it. Go softly smiled at him at the gesture between the pair. 

 

“So don’t be afraid to talk to trainers and maybe make a friend or two, Matt. You deserve to have someone to talk to and spend time with. Or someone you can call if you want to talk.” A nod left the Gym Leader and Go looked at something on his desk. “And if you do want to talk to me you can call me. I can’t promise I can pick up all the time, but I’ll do my best. Things are getting a bit hectic over here though.”

 

“It’s fine. I don’t want to bother you.” 

 

“Oh, please do.” Go deadpanned, frown on his face. “You can’t annoy me as much as Spark does.”

 

A light chuckle left Matt, while the man on the screen smiled. 

 

“But seriously, talk to that girl if you see her again.” Go encourage, as Matt hesitantly nodded. “If the two of you could have a conversation so easily then it’s worth the risk to see if you can trust her. I bet she’d let you hold her Sylveon too.”

 

A guilty smile fell over Matt’s face, before a door sounded and Go let out a groan. 

 

“Yo, Go! What’s up!” Spark’s voice called, while the man at the desk rolled his eyes and grabbed his clipboard. The object smashed into the Team Leader’s face as the blonde sputtered and scrambled to grab hold of the object. 

 

“I’m taking a call and you’re not welcome. How about you do your job for once.” Go chastised, while the blonde whined and looked down at the massive papers on the clipboard. “Don’t whine at me. I’m the one that’s been doing the paperwork you’re supposed to be doing for weeks. If you got enough time to visit you got enough time to sign.”

 

A pen was tossed at the man, before Go swiveled in his chair so Spark was out of the view of the device and smile dat him. 

 

“Anyway, as I was saying. Talk to her. Maybe the two of you can become friends.” A small nod left the Gym Leader, while Spark made a noise. 

 

“Oh! You giving love advi-?”

 

“No, I’m not! Papers! Now!” Go yelled, before the door slammed and the assistant sighed in defeat. “Honestly.”

 

“Thank you.” Dark eyes turned to focus on him and Matt gave the man a small smile. “Thank you for the package and the talk.”

 

“You’re welcome, Matt.” Came the reply, a smile back on the man’s face, while he stood. “Don’t hesitate to call me if you need me.”

 

“I won’t.” Go waved at the screen, before the call ended and Matt let out a heavy sigh. Zekrom’s hand at his back pushed off of as he looked up at the huge dragon. “I…I should try talking to her again…shouldn’t I?”

 

_ “If you’re comfortable with it, yes.” _ Zekrom replied, while Matt hesitantly nodded and the huge dragon plucked his coat from the floor and set it in Matt’s arms.  _ “Be sure to wear that, too. You don’t want to get…sick? Again.”  _

 

An amused smile fell over Matt’s face as he nodded and held the coat close. Gaze landed on the bag as he walked over to it and lifted it off the floor. 

 

“Yeah, I’ll give it a try.”

* * *

Hazel eyes focused out toward Iccuris City. Fingers dug deep into his coat pockets, his shoulder bag slung over his chest, and his hood pulled up. A clawed hand rested on his shoulder as he turned to the dragon next to him and gave a small nod.

 

“Let’s go get breakfast.”

 

A happy noise left Haxorus as they headed down the slope and into town. The snow covered dirt road disappeared in a few minutes, and their steps clacked against the cement, while Matt let out a shaky breath. A cloud of smoke escaped his lips, before he caught sight of the blonde hair and pink and blue coat he remembered from yesterday. A familiar fairy-type Pokémon at her side as Matt moved a little faster and bit his lower lip. 

 

“R-Romelle?”

 

The woman turned toward him and stared at him in surprise. Louise cooed in excitement, as the male stopped a few feet from them and gave a hesitant wave. 

 

“Hey, you got a coat.” She spoke, finger pointed to it, while Matt gave a small nod and she tilted slightly to the side to get a glance at his bag. “I love the design on your bag, too.”

 

“Th-thank you.” He quietly spoke, before he cleared his throat and she blinked at him. “I…I’m sorry for suddenly rushing off yesterday. I just…”  

 

“It’s alright. You weren’t late, were you?” A shake of the head left him and she knelt down to lift Louise off the ground. The Eeveelution relaxed in her hold as Romelle held her out for him. “I’m glad. Louise was a little sad you didn’t get to hold her.”

 

Matt’s heart rate picked up. His nerves spiked, as he tried to keep some sense of calm and keep from glowing. His hands shakily reached out for the fairy-type and the female Pokémon set in his hold. Louise instantly settled in his arms comfortably and her head rubbed against the bottom of his chin. Her fur soft and fluffy, while her ears rubbed against his cheeks and her tail wagged. Matt roughly bitten into his lower lip as he stared at the Pokémon in relief and Romelle smiled at him. 

 

“So soft, isn’t she?” A nod left Matt, gaze focused on the Sylveon, before his vision blurred. “Oh! You don’t have to cry!”

 

A sniffle left him as he shook his head and Louise cooed up at him. A paw reached out to tap at his face and her toe beans brushed against his cheek. A light laugh left him as he held her closer and smiled. 

 

“S-Sorry. I’m just happy is all.” Matt spoke, as he reached out to wipe at his eyes and Louise curled against his chest. “I’ve always wanted an Eevee, but I was born in Hoenn and I never got a chance to travel to another region to search for one. She’s as cute and soft as I heard she’d be.”

 

A happy smile fell over Romelle’s face as she reached out to rub behind Louise’s ear and the Sylveon purred in his hold. 

 

“It’s alright. I was the same, too.” She confessed as he looked at her and she started making hand gestures. “I wanted an Eevee really bad when I was a kid and I always asked for one for my birthday. It wasn’t till I went on my adventure in Kalos that I found one and I was hoping she’d evolve into an Espeon. I thought they were so cute, but Louise surprised me in the middle of a battle and evolved into a Sylveon and we won the Gym Battle. She was so cute and adorable I broke down into tears right in the Gym and wouldn’t let her go. It took ages for the Gym Leader to calm me down enough to give me my badge. She’s been beside me ever since.”

 

“My Flygon, Golly, and me are the same.” Matt quietly spoke, sadness creeped into his voice, while both girls looked at him in concern. “I got her as a Trapinch for the first day of my journey and she evolved for me on my eleventh birthday.”

 

His gaze fell to his shoes and they looked down at his discolored white and Eevee printed shoelaces. 

 

“She gave me those for my birthday. Probably because she always chewed on my old ones so much, and they barely held my shoes together, but she knew I really liked Eevees. And she picked them out, I knew. My sister probably stole her Poké Ball to take her out shopping, but Golly picked them out. I was so happy about them that she evolved for me. She evolved into a beautifully strong Flygon not long after. She’s my best friend.”

 

“That’s so cute.” The wobbled voice had hazel eyes looked up to see tears in Romelle’s eyes and Louis reached over to bop her nose. “Do you have Golly with you?”

 

His heart sunk in an instant. A shake of his head left him as she looked at him in concern and bit her lower lip. 

 

“No. She’s back home in Hoenn with my sister. With the rest of my team.”

 

“Well I’m sure she misses you as much as you do.” Romelle quietly spoke, hand reached out to rest on his arm, while he hesitantly smiled. “Flygon are dragons right? I didn’t think you trained them.”

 

“She’s a ground and dragon-type, yeah. The first one I ever trained.” He spoke, while Louise relaxed in his arms and closed her eyes. “I haven’t gotten the chance to train another, but dragons are calm around me.”

 

“I can tell. Haxorus is so well behaved.” The dragon at his side trilled and beamed at them, while Matt smiled. “Are you going to try and find a dragon here to train?”

 

Hazel eyes bolted to her and widened. The question sunk in, before he looked at the dragon next to him and held tight to Louise. 

 

He…he hadn’t thought about that. He had been so concerned about being caught, or found, or taken advantage of, or the concern of his Pokémon back home, that he never thought about the fact he had no team here in Unova. Haxorus had been the one to guard him to and from the city, but he couldn’t let the dragon do that every time he needed to go out. The Pokémon needed to guard the tower and he was taking advantage of him. Not to mention, as much as he missed his team back home, he couldn’t bring them here to Unova. Sure he could trade his sister for them, but the climates of both regions were drastically different. Hoenn was a warm region, tropical even, and here the seasons were drastic. All his Pokémon could easily get sick and as much as he loved Golly, he couldn’t stand seeing her sick because of him. 

 

Yet he still needed some kind of protection and it never occurred to him he should gather together a new team. He had been so caught up in his fears he failed to realize he had no connection to a Pokémon of his own besides Zekrom. And the huge, Legendary, dragon wasn’t exactly safe outside of his tower. Which only made the situation more difficult if Matt wanted to go anywhere. He had no Pokémon to protect himself.

 

“I hadn’t thought about it.” Matt quietly spoke, while Romelle watched him. “I had no Pokémon when I got here so-”

 

“You don’t have a single Pokémon!” The woman spoke in shock, as Matt flinched and Louise blinked awake in his arms. The fairy-type mewed in annoyance at her trainer’s loud voice. “How is that possible?! You’ve walked to and from the town for twenty-four hours and you don’t have a Pokémon of your own to protect you? This can not stand!”

 

Matt gave her a weak smile as she ranted on. Louise rubbed against his chin apologetically, while the male kept his mouth shut. His current situation making it difficult to really get one of his own, let alone have the courage to go get one, yet now he knew he needed one desperately. That much was certain. 

 

“I just didn’t have time to get one yet.” Matt spoke, while the woman frowned at him and crossed her arms over her chest. “I have a few PokéBalls, but-”

 

“Then that settles it! Louise and I are going to help you get one!” Romelle proclaimed, while Matt blinked at her and the fairy-type agreed. “By the end of today you’ll have a Pokémon of your own and that’s a promise!”

 

Oh, Arceus…what did he get himself into?

* * *

After he had eaten breakfast, followed Romelle to a PokéMart to get some better PokéBalls, and contacted Zekrom to tell him where he’d be, they ended up at the start of Route Seven. Haxorus beside him protectively and Louise in Romelle’s hold. The snow from Iccuris City blotted across the valley, while the dark skies above gave away who was present. Zekrom already at Celestial Tower for extra protection and in the case their shared power fritzed with the distance between them.

 

“Alright, so what kind of Pokémon do you want?” Romelle asked as Matt blinked at her in confusion and lightly shrugged. “You have to have some idea of what kind of type or species you want.”

 

“I haven’t thought about it.” Matt spoke quietly, fingers dove into his bag to yank out his Pokédex and flash the entries at her. “I haven’t gotten the chance to explore and I’m only familiar with Hoenn Pokémon.”

 

A huff left the woman, hands on her hips and cheeks puffed out, as she pulled out her own Pokédex and tapped at it.

 

“Do you have a favorite type?” A shake of the head left the Gym Leader and Romelle frowned at him, finger held above her Dex screen. “Seriously?”

 

“I trained a variety of Pokémon in Hoenn with different types.” He replied, while the woman sighed and flashed her screen at him. 

 

“Well, here are your choices for this route.” She spoke, as she pointed to their entries and Matt studied them. “They’re mostly normal and electric types, but there is a few grass choices and an ice-type if we’re lucky.”

 

An excited look fell over her face as she tapped a shadowed entry in her Dex and looked at the screen hopefully. 

 

“And I’m hoping we run into one. I heard it’s such a cute Pokémon, but first…” The device was flashed at him and Matt frowned. “Pick one.”

 

“I don’t know.” He spoke, while Romelle sighed and grabbed his arm to drag him forward. Haxorus right at his side. “Romelle-”

 

“Then let’s walk around and see what we run into.” She declared, gaze narrowed back at him, while he gave her an apologetic look. “You’re bound to find a Pokémon you like. Especially since we’re nearing winter in Unova. It’s still fall, but the snow is starting to creep out in the rest of the region.” 

 

“So the snow originates from Iccuris?” A nod left the woman as she finally let go of his hand and he walked beside her. “How many seasons does Unova have?”

 

“Four. Why? Does Hoenn not have seasons?” A shake of the head left him and she blinked at him. “Seriously?”

 

“It rains on occasion, but Hoenn has a very warm climate.” Matt explained, hands shoved into his pockets as he looked around them. “The only place you’ll find cold weather is a cave near Mossdeep city in the middle of the ocean. That area is just cold enough for ice-type Pokémon to live.”

 

“Weird.” She muttered, before she stood up straight and waved her hand. “Not that I’m saying where you live is weird! Just-”

 

“It’s fine.” A smile was directed at him, before Louise cooed and pointed out ahead of them. Pokémon littered the valley in front of them, and of all types and sizes, while Romelle turned to him and raised an eyebrow. A hand gestured out toward them. “Uh…” 

 

“See a Pokémon you like?”

 

Hazel eyes looked out into the valley and looked over each one. A few deer looking Pokémon scampered around in the tall grasses around bigger ones. A few zebra eske types dashed through the valley in a speed contest. Some kind of weasel poked in and out of the grass, while the occasional bird flew through the air. His mind on overdrive trying to determine their typing and personalities, till a new cry caught his attention and he glanced up into the sky. 

 

A small, round, Pokémon zoomed through the air along the current. Their white, yellow, and black body a stark contrast against the clouds, while Romelle pressed into his side with a smug look and pointed up at it. 

 

“See something you like?” Matt jolted and pouted slightly. A small chuckle left her as she set a PokéBall in his hand from her belt and gestured to the Pokémon above them. “You can borrow one of my Pokémon for the battle.”

 

“Bu-” A hand rested on his and she smiled at him. 

 

“Trust me. My partner can reach the Emolga from the ground. Just trust Albert.” A small nod left the Gym Leader as he tossed the ball in front of him and let out a shaky breath. 

 

“Come out, Albert.” A flash appeared, before a light tan and purple Pokémon appeared in front of them. Their body sleek and agile looking, a long tail trailed behind them, while long sleeve like patches of fur trailed over their hands. Red eyes glanced back at him, confusion in them, while Romelle shoved her PokéDex into his face and pointed to the Emolga above them. “Uh, Aura Sphere!”

 

Albert moved the instant he called out the command. Legs spread apart, hands held behind his back, as a ball of energy charged up and swirled with power. The Emolga turned around, and oblivious to them, before Romelle’s Pokémon shot the sphere at the Emolga. The energy bolted through the air and impacted with the little creature, as it let out a cry and suddenly plummeted to earth. Romelle’s fingers yanked on his arm as she reached for his bag and pulled it open. 

 

“Ball!” She yelled, before Matt jolted and quickly yanked an Ultra Ball for him bag. “Don’t let them hit the ground.”

 

A heavy breath left him, gaze focused on the falling Pokémon, before he wound up his throw and threw all this strength into it. The ball flew through the air in a perfect arch, till it collided with the Emolga and a flash of red light enveloped it. The five of them quickly rushed to the ball’s side, as it wiggled in the grass and Albert stood at the ready. The seconds agonizing, and their breaths held, before a click sounded and the ball halted. A squeal escaped from Romelle as she collided with his right side and squeezed the life out of him. 

 

“You’re first Unova Pokémon!” She spoke in excitement, while Matt smiled and knelt down to collect the ball when she let go of him. His PokéDex beeped in his bag as he fished it out and the screen lit up to show the Pokémon he caught. Romelle pressed against him and eyes glued to the screen. “It’s a girl. You gunna name her?”

 

Hazel eyes stared down at the ball sadly, before he tossed it into the air and Emolga dropped down into his hands. The little flying mouse Pokémon blinked up at him in confusion and curiosity, paw stretched out to tap at the scars on his neck, while he rubbed his fingers over her small body. A small purr sounded under his hands. 

 

“Milley.” The Emolga perked up, her ears at attention, while Romelle beamed at them and Milley launched forward to sit on his shoulder and settled there. Her cheek rubbed against his clean right cheek and purr. 

 

“Milley. That’s so cute.” The woman beside him spoke as she called Albert back to her ball and Haxorus came forward to introduce himself. Louise cherped in greeting as well, while Milley chittered and waved. “Aww, that’s adorable.”

 

A hum left Matt. A smile on his face as he watched the little Pokémon talk to the others and relax on his shoulder. The moment peaceful, till a panicked cry filled the air and they all stilled. Gazes bolted around the area, while Milley bolted off his shoulder and took to the sky.

 

“What was that?” Romelle asked in concern, while Matt frowned and gazed out further into the valley. “Is a Pokémon lost?”

 

“No.” Purple eyes turned to look at him for an answer as the Gym Leader jogged for the valley and Milley started to circle overhead. “That’s a Pokémon in pain.”

 

“Wait, what?!” Romella called in panic as she ran after him and Haxorus kept pace with her. “That sounds like a big Pokémon!”

 

It was. The orange and pink shape in the distance Milley circled over told him as much. One of the huge deer Pokémon on it’s side, loud, panicked noises left it’s muzzle, as Matt stopped a few yards for it and lowered himself to the ground. Romelle stopped right behind him and a shocked gasp left her, as Louise let out a cry of concern and Milley slowly glidded back over to him to drop down on his head. 

 

“That’s a Sawsbuck.” Romelle whispered, while Matt let out a held breath and gave her a nod of thanks. 

 

Said Sawsbuck stuck in a poachers trap. The thick, sharp, metal teeth dug into the Pokémon’s front left leg. Blood coated the device and hard hooves slammed into the contraption as fresh blood seeped out of the tightening trap and Romelle slowly lowered down beside him with a look of rage on her face. The trap dangerously close to doing severe harm to the Pokémon.

 

“Haxorus.” The dragon let out a soft noise and the Gym Leader looked back at him. “Can I get some help with this?”

 

A nod instantly left the dragon. Relief flooded through the male as he set a hand on Romelle’s shoulder and pushed down on her. A nod of understanding left her as she sat down on the grass and Emolga hopped down to rest on her head. 

 

“I’m going to calm the Sawsbuck down a little and see if it’ll let us get the trap off.” 

 

“Be careful.”

 

Without another word Matt slowly got to his feet and kept himself low to the ground. Hands up so the huge Pokémon could see them, as dark, panicked, eyes zeroed in on him and a dangerous huff left the deer. Matt at a sudden halt, while Haxorus stilled and let out a low noise. The Sawsbuck grunted in warning, while Matt lowered himself to kneel on the ground and fall still. That gaze focused on him for minutes on end. The trap forgotten in favor to watch the Gym Leader, before they seemed to realize he meant no harm. The grunts in warning slowly disappeared as a flick of those ears were all he got and the Sawsbuck watched him. 

 

“We’re gunna get that trap off you.” Matt quietly spoke, tone light and soft, while the huge Pokémon blinked at him and he gestured Haxorus forward as he stood. “The big guys right here is gunna break it open.”

 

A huff left the Pokémon, gaze locked on the dragon, while Matt knelt down in front of the Sawsbuck and gently rubbed their pelt on their shoulder. Ears flicked and the pink leaves that hung from their dark brown antlers shook in fear, while the Gym Leader let out a soft hush and stroked their head. Dark eyes slowly closed and muscles relaxed while Haxorus knelt down and curled it’s claws around the trap’s teeth. 

 

The trap pinched around the huge Pokémon’s leg one minute and the next the trap yanked open and snapped backwards. Gears and parts broken with the force, while the Sawsbuck let out a relieved noise and staggered to stand. Matt right there to guide the huge Pokémon up, till their leg gave way and a panicked noise left them. Haxorus right there to steady them, while Matt shakily breathed and ran his fingers over the panicked Pokémon’s face. 

 

“It’s alright. Your leg is just banged up. You can’t walk on it right now.” He calmly spoke as a whine left the huge creature and Romelle slowly approached them. “Romelle, do you have anything that can help?”

 

“I might.”

 

“Let’s lay back down.” Matt encouraged, as he slid his fingers down the huge Pokémon’s back and pressed his palm down between their shoulder blades. Another hand pushed down on its rear, before the huge Pokémon slowly lowered itself to the ground and settled. Their hurt leg stretched out for him, while Romelle handed him a first aid kit and some berries. “Let’s get this looked at.”

 

Without another word he got to work. The first aid kit opened and the supplies he needed yanked out, while he carefully cleaned the wound and softly hushed the panicked Sawsbuck. Fingers threaded through their pelt, while he crushed one of the berries to mix into an ointment and Romelle watched him in amazement. The paste carefully applied to the chewed up flesh on the Pokémon’s leg and a needle and thread grabbed from the kit. Medical thread cut and threaded through the head of the needle, before he gently lifted the Pokémon’s leg into his lap and started sewing the wound closed. 

 

“Easy.” Matt softly spoke, fingers brushed against the Pokémon’s shoulder, while he stitched the skin back together. Soft grunts of pain sounded, and no one spoken, till Matt tied off the end and snapped the thread with his teeth. Gauze snatched from the kit and more of the berry paste evenly coated over his work to hold the bandage down as he wrapped the wound and tapped it down. “There, all done.”

 

“Amazing.” Romelle breathed behind him, as Matt held out a sitrus berry out for the Sawsbuck and the huge Pokémon accepted it happily. “How did you know how to do all that?”

 

“Striker, my Manectric, and Hakai, my Absol, always got into fights when their roughhousing got too intense.” Matt spoke as he put away the supplies and handed the small box back to the woman. “They ended up in the Mossdeep Pokémon Center so many times the Nurse Joy there pulled me aside to show me how to treat them myself. I’ve taken care of them ever since.”

 

“That’s amazing.” Romelle gushed, box held tight in her fingers, while Matt lightly smiled and reached out to soothe the hurt Pokémon. “And you calmed him down so easily too.”

 

“I had to or he’d be stuck in that trap.” Purple eyes glared at the metal and the woman got u to kick the broken contraption in anger. “Rome-”

 

“Some people make me sick! Why would they use such horrible traps on Pokémon? Let alone try and catch them this way? It’s horrible.” She spoke in distress, tears in her eyes, while Louise rubbed against her leg. “Just because they wanted to sell a part of a Pokém- It’s disgusting.”

 

“It is, but they see a different worth than we do.” The Gym Leader replied as he dug into his bag and Milley crawled up his back to sit on his shoulder. His Pokédex beeped as he snatched it and looked at the screen. “We had a poacher in the ice caves near Mossdeep for a few days and my sister and me had to go find and arrest him with the officers in our city. He was there capturing Sealeo and Spheals for their thick pelts and high quality meat and we caught him before he could do any real harm to them, but he saw a different pri-”

 

Silence filled the air as Matt lifted his PokéDex up to eye level and Romelle turned toward him in confusion. 

 

“Something wrong?”

 

“Yeah. Why is Sawsbuck a different color?” Matt asked, as a scarred finger pointed to his screen and Romelle leaned over him to look. “The Dex says their pelt is supposed to be brown.”

 

A moment of silence followed, before Romelle bolted up and let out a shocked gasp. Everyone around them stilled, gazes locked on her, as she stuttered and pointed to the huge injured Pokémon.

 

“H-He’s a shiny!” Romelle practically screeched, while Matt raised an eyebrow in confusion and Sawsbuck ducked close to the ground. 

 

“Shiny?” Her jaw dropped as Matt’s shoulders were grabbed and shaken.

 

“Yes! A shiny! How do you not know what a shiny is?!”

 

“Never saw one?”

 

A sigh left the woman as she hung her head and gestured to his Dex and the injured Pokémon.

 

“A shiny Pokémon is Pokémon that has an extremely alternate or rare coloration for their normal counterparts.” Romelle spoke, before she pointed to his Dex’s brown and red Sawsbuck and the orange and pink one in front of them. “This Sawsbuck is a shiny, because the colors aren’t like a normal one in the PokéDex.”

 

“So we found a rare one.” Matt spoke in surprise, while Romelle nodded and sadly watched the injured Pokémon. “Romelle?”

 

“I was going to suggest we take him to the Pokémon Center, but it’s not safe if he’s a shiny. Every trainer will be after him.” She spoke, while Matt watched the Pokémon lean over to nibble on some grass and relax in their presence. “It’s not everyday someone gets the chance to find one and to own one is a different matter. We’d get flooded when we walked through the town.”

 

A moment of silence followed as Matt watched the huge Pokémon. His fingers tightened around the Pokédex in his hand, before he yanked open his bag to pull out his PokéNav and turn it on. Fingers grazed against the surface, before he tapped one of his contacts and the person on the other end of the call picked up. 

 

“Is something wrong, Matt?” Brycen asked, while Romelle’s jaw dropped open and the Hoenn Gym Leader turned the screen to their hurt friend. “Oh, that explains a lot. Where are you?”

 

“Route seven. We found him in a poachers trap. I treated his wound the best I could, but it’s not safe out here for him.” 

 

“I’ll have one of my assistants come out there with one of the Pokémon Center’s vans and a Nurse on duty to come get him. Hang tight and be careful. The poachers could be nearby.”

 

“Of course.” Matt spoke as he turned the screen back to himself and Romelle leaned a little closer. “Thank you, Brycen.” 

 

“You’re welcome. Both of you be safe till my assistant can get there.”

 

Nods left both trainers, before the call shut off and Romelle stared at him as he put away the communicator and Dex.

 

“You know the Iccuris City Gym Leader?” Romelle asked in shock, while Matt flinched and nodded. Milley curled up on his head and fast asleep. “Who don’t you know?”

 

“The other Gym Leaders...yet.” The last muttered part had a groan past her lips as she flopped down beside him and frowned at him.

 

“That’s so cool. I wish I knew someone important like you do.” She sighed, before she suddenly stilled and stared at him. “You…did he call you Matt?” 

 

In an instant the Gym Leader stilled and ducked his head. His fear and panic spiked while Haxorus trilled at him in worry.

 

“Y-Yeah…my name is Matt.” He quietly spoke, while Louise walked up to him to settle in his lap. “Sorry I didn’t introduce myself befo-”

 

“You’re fine.” Romelle spoke, smile on her face, while Matt slowly relaxed and smiled back. “I never asked, silly me. So I didn’t know and I just forgot to ask you. But Matt is a nice name.”

 

“Thank you.” 

 

A happy smile fell over her face, while Matt returned it and started to pet Louise. The cold, fall, air settled around them and the lot of them huddled together as they waited. Haxorus stationed next to him, at attention, and focused on the surrounding area, while Sawsbuck slowly fell asleep. Milley curled up in his coat hood, rested against the back of his neck, and fast asleep as well. Romelle quiet next to him, hand on her belt, and Louise asleep in Matt’s lap. 

 

The soft clatter of the truck sounded minutes later. The lot of them suddenly at attention and gazes on the Pokémon Center truck driving in their direction. A trainer waved at them from behind the driver’s seat, while the vehicle came to a stop and Sawsbuck huffed in fear. Matt quickly on his feet and fingers brushed against his coat soothingly. 

 

“Easy. They’re going to help.” Matt calmly spoke, while the huge Pokémon watched him and slowly relaxed. The trainer behind the wheel hopped out of the truck and hand waved as a Nurse opened the back doors. Brycen’s gym badge on the driver’s coat. “Thanks for coming.”

 

“No problem, Matt. Brycen said you wouldn’t call unless it was important.” The man spoke, before he caught sight of the Sawsbuck and the destroyed trap and frowned. “And that is important. We’ve got an injured Sawsbuck!”

 

“Alright, get the Sawsbuck ready to be lifted and transported.” The woman ordered, while the trainer let his own Pokémon out of its Pokéball and a huge, ice blue, bear appeared beside him. 

 

“Roger. Can you help me convince the Sawsbuck to get up, Matt? They seem calmer around you.”

 

A nod left the Hoenn Gym Leader as he gently guided the huge Pokémon up and the bear stepped forward to help support the injured Pokémon. Matt calm and careful to guide the huge deer toward the truck, and keep him calm, till they reached the back and he had to lure him inside. The task far from easy, due to the tight space and his huge antlers, but after a third attempt they managed to get him inside and settled with Matt beside him. The Sawsbuck’s huge head rested in his lap and the leaves on its antlers cascaded down around him. 

 

Romelle joined him in the back, alongside Haxorus and the nurse, before they closed up the truck and Brycen’s assistant started the car. The truck soft teetered back and forth as they moved, but the ride smooth while the nurse looked over his first-aid job. A huge praise given to him on his excellent work while they settled in for the ride back to Iccuris City and Matt silently let Zekrom know of his return.

* * *

About an hour later they made it back to the City, to the Pokémon Center, got Sawsbuck settled, grabbed a quick bite to eat, and left the building. The air a little bitter than when they left as they slowed to a stop a block from the building and Romelle smiled at him.

 

“Well, that was quite an adventure.” She laughed, while Matt nodded and Milley climbed on top of his head. “But we accomplished our mission! We got you your first Unova Pokémon!”

 

“Yes we did.” Matt spoke fondly as he reached up to scratch Milley’s cheek and the Emolga turned into goo on his head. “Thank you for taking me out to route seven, Romelle, and for staying with me to watch over Sawsbuck. You didn’t have to do all that.”

 

“Of course I did, Matt. You didn’t have a single Pokémon.” The woman retorted, cheeks puffed out, before she relaxed. “Besides, I couldn’t leave you out there alone and Sawsbuck needed to be protected. It was no trouble at all.”

 

“Well I appreciate it, Romelle.” Matt spoke, while the woman beamed. 

 

“Don’t worry about it. I’d do anything for a friend.”

 

Hazel eyes widened as she grinned and Matt blinked at her in surprise. 

 

“F-Friend?” A confused look took over her face as she nodded. 

 

“Of course. We went out on an adventure to route seven and caught your first Pokémon and helped a shiny Sawsbuck get to a Pokémon Center. That’s plenty of an adventure to be considered friends.” She explained, while Louise cooed at her feet and the woman lifted the fairy-type into her arms. “Plus Louise really likes you. So we’re definitely friends.”

 

A heavy breath left him with her words. It taking him everything he had not to tear up in front of her while he nodded and she moved forward to pull him into a hug. Matt hesitantly returned it, before they parted and Louise let out a happy noise between them. 

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Matt.” Romelle spoke, gaze glanced up at the darkening sky above them, while the male nodded and waved as she jogged away. “Don’t be a stranger!”

 

“I won’t.”

 

Within moments she disappeared around a corner and Matt relaxed. Haxorus huffed as him as the Gym Leader gently rubbed his fingers against the Pokémon’s forehead and they headed back to the tower together. Milley taken off to the sky at one point to do donuts above their heads, till they got back to the tower and Matt said good night to the dragons at the entrance. The lot of them replied and their heads bowed, before he climbed the stairs and held tight to Milley. A happy feeling settled into his chest as he reached the door and pushed it open with a smile. 

 

“Zekrom, you wouldn’t believe what happened today! I-”

 

“Matt?”

 

Silence filled the room. His wet sneakers squeaked to a halt on the granite floor as Milley batted at his scars and they sparked. The darker, vein-like, pattern slowly glowed blue as the Emolga flinched back in surprise and tapped at his skin. Small sparks of electricity discharged off his skin as his teeth sunk into his lower lip and Zekrom growled in displeasure at the teen that stood between the Gym Leader and the Thunder God. 

 

Lance.


End file.
